


Não diga a Garcia

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Para Hotchner, Garcia é de uma espécie diferente. e ele gosta disso, apesar de todas as caras e bocas que ele faz quando ela o chama de diferentes nomes.





	1. I

– Alô, quem é a garota que faz milagres para você?

Ele cerrou os dentes com a boca fechada, engolindo em seco devagar:

– Sou eu, Garcia. Hotchner.

–Oh.

– É, minha bateria acabou; Morgan me emprestou o seu.

– Então o que posso fazer por você, querido?

– Procure o sobrenome Fitzgerald e cruze com algum acidente de avião.

– Ok.

–E não me chame de querido.

Ela sorriu e desligou, ele sorriu do outro lado a contragosto. Garcia era uma das poucas pessoas que o faziam sorrir de verdade, ele a tinha como uma filha ou uma sobrinha, um carinho especial por alguém mais jovem.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco mais do nosso coração do BAU.

Toda vez que eles contactam Garcia, o ambiente sempre se altera.

Penelope sempre chama os colegas do FBI por algum apelido ou codinome e faz trocadilhos leves, parece que ela nunca perde a inspiração.

Nessas ocasiões, Hotchner muitas vezes sente uma mistura de desconforto e conforto, não é uma sensação fácil de definir.

Aaron acha a menina ousada e isso lhe gera sentimentos conflitantes. Ele é recluso, sério, às vezes um pouco autoritário e intolerante com erros grosseiros. Ela, entretanto, acarreta quase a completa dissolução desta sua conduta dura e reta. Ela é engraçada, provocadora e sempre torna seu coração mais quente, e sua empatia ressurge com mais força para aqueles que sofrem, mesmo aqueles que fazem sofrer também.

Sem Penepole, Aaron sabe que seria muito mais difícil trabalhar no BAU e manter seu coração no lugar certo. O profiler agradecia a companhia daquela estranha mulher que lhe parecia mais uma menina.


End file.
